In The Land of Aaa (Beta)
by Hotchocolate345
Summary: This is the beta of my fanfiction on DeviantArt FioLee Summary: Fiona and Marshall's relationship gets serious after she tells Gumball her feelings and she gets no answer. OC's included: Liam and Raven Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own Adventure Time
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: This is the beta'd version of my ff on DeviantArt I know I changed it a bunch but I'm just trying to let it flow more since I pretty much rushed it the last time ****around, hope you enjoy the ride if you hven't read it :)**

**In The Land of Aaa CHAPTER 1 **

Fiona The Adventurer/Human couldn't stand waiting for Gumball to get back from his meeting with the R.O.A.U (Royals of Aaa Unite). Fiona was bored out of her mind fighting this goblin dude who stole some lady's honey buns.

"THESE HONEY BUNS ARE MINE!" The goblin screamed hoping onto the stones sticking out of a rushing river. Cake, being a magical stretching cat, pushed the evil goblin into the rushing river and grabbed the buns just in the nick of time."NOOO!" He screamed as he floated down the river. After that ordeal with the goblin and Bun lady they walked back to their tree house located in the Grasslands.

"I'm going to go crash at the tree house Cake; I don't really feel like fighting anymore."

"Okay Imma visit Mocro. You sure you'll be okay Babycakes?" Cake said walking alongside Fiona. They weren't the same species but they were always together, since they were babies. As close as if they were related siblings.

"I'll be fine Cake, dun worry 'bout me." Fiona said jumping on a boulder, still walking to the house. Cake left to go to the Candy Kingdom to see Mocro.

When Fiona arrived at the treehouse she went straight to both her's and Cake's bedroom and flopped down on top of her bed, (of course not to sleep it was practically the beginning of the day!) playing with one of the many monster furs that made up her bedding comforter. _I wonder how long PG will be gone for, she thought staring at the ceiling. He didn't answer when I told him I like-like him… _she blushed when the embarrassing memory came to mind._ I hope he didn't just leave because of what I said…_ CRASH! (Indistinct grumbling coming from downstairs) "He-hello?" She said getting up from her bed and grabbed her sword from her green backpack. "Who's there?"

"..." She could hear more grumbling. "Sorry Fi I got stuck here when the sun started to rise. Didn't mean to frighten ya." It was her best friend, Marshall Lee. She lowered her sword, and sighed with relief. He wistfully glided up the steps and entered her room.

"Marshall," she said condescendingly, he recoiled slightly knowing she was about to reprimand him. "were you stealing strawberries from Garden Prince, and wandered around aimlessly into the wee hours of the night again?"She said annoyed. "And now you're stuck here because of your idiocy." She may be 17 but she's always acted as his mother, since his was cold and wanted nothing to do with him.

He's a 1000 year old vampire forever stuck at the peak of his teenage years (he looks and acts 18), over the years he has grown a taste for the color red and has earned the title of, Marshall Lee the Vampire King. Fiona and Marshall met 5 years ago when he kicked both her and Cake out of their tree house, then a cave, and then he took the cave giving them back their tree house. Marshall and this Gumball I speak of, are mutually friends for Fiona's sake. They didn't like each other at first but could see they were hurting Fiona by quarreling over why Marshall dropped the very important science formula into the fire place and caused a chemical explosion. Now their best friends.

"Yes...how'd you know?"

She walked passed him to the stairs. "Past experiences."

"I'm not an idiot; I just can't resist the color red." Marshall said, she blushed a light pink.

"You are an idiot, and besides, don't you have millions of red foods in your magical cellar?"

"Yea but I wanted to have a reason to stay here for the entire day;Especially since I'll literally die if I leave." He stepped closer causing her to blush a deep red. "And your face looks pretty tasty right now." Marshall came up closer and lightly touched her cheek.

She knew he was teasing but it just made her blush even more. "M-Marshall, what are you saying?" She said feeling her face burn with fire. She turned away from his gaze. He rested his hand on her neck.

"I'm implying that would like to eat your face." He said most menacingly.

"Shut up." She says as he laughs and removes his hand now moving towards the kitchen.

**(Please Review Favorite and Fallow I'd really appreciate it! :D**

**-HotChocolate345**


	2. Chapter 2

**]Chapter 2**

(Indistinct growling sound)

"You're hungry, aren't you?"

"You figured out the puzzle!" He said acting like a child. Fiona walks into the living room.

"You've been a real butt lately what's up with that?" Marshall asked walking towards the fridge.

"My heart guts are acting up, that's all..."

Marshall ate the red from an apple and threw the gray carcass into the bowl; he sat next to Fiona grabbing another. "You told Gumball?" Marshall and Cake were the only 2, beings that knew she had a major crush on Gumball."Has he given you an answer yet?"

"No, he left yesterday for an R.O.A.U meeting." She grabbed the only Green apple. "Hey so what does the color red taste like to you?"

"Well it depends on what the food is, if it's an apple it tastes like an apple," he drained the color from another apple and threw it into the bowl. "If its human it tastes like, well, blood."

"Are the gray carcasses dead or is the color just missing?" Fiona said holding a gray shiny apple, it looked as if it was painted silver as the light from a crack in the window danced off its skin.

"Why don't you try it and see what it tastes like?" She bit into the gray dead apple, his eyes widened slightly he didn't think she was actually going to do it.

"It tastes just like a green apple, but its kind of dry." Fiona dropped the apple into the bowl, coughing slightly. "Defiantly won't be eating another one of those." Her stomach growled angrily at her as it digested the horrible apple. Her face went pale and her temperature rose, she groaned in pain grabbing hold of her abdomen."I don't feel so well, you knew I wasn't gonna feel well after I ate it, DIDN'T YOU?!" She said writhing in pain on the couch; she punched his arm with all of the force left in her before falling onto his lap.

Marshall tried to pull Fiona off but she wouldn't budge,"Non, dun move guy. I hurt too much in my gut." She whined gripping him tightly.  
"Fi, you got any Ginger soda?"  
"What? Oh…(groan)…yea, Cake said if I ever got a tummy ache it would help." She looked up at his face, she did not look, or feel, very well.  
"Do you think you could let go of me long enough to grab a glass of that ginger junk?"  
"O-okay, just hurry back." _I should've never eaten that crummy apple_, she thought. Fiona apprehensively let go of Marshall, she really didn't want to let go but if he was getting something to make her feel better than she'll be willing to let him go for at least a couple of minutes.

Marshall handed her the glass and set it down on the table when she was done with it, for now.  
"You felling any better Fi?"He asked sitting back down. He truly was worried about his little bunny, in his own Marshall kind of way.  
"Yea, but my stomach is still acting up, just not as-hic! - bad.- hic!"She started to get the hiccups."HIC - HIC - HIC…"  
"They're gettin' worse by the second. If you hold your breath for a long time they'll go away."  
"I'll-hic!- try it, only-hic!-if we have-hic!-a 'How Long-hic!-Can You Hold-hic!-Your Breath' contest-hic!-"  
~2 minutes later…  
"Mhmm…"Both Marshall and Fiona weren't going to give up that easily. Of coarse she could never win since he has never breathed since he was 17 (over a thousand years ago), so she'd have to live a long time to beat him  
"AAAA…I can never beat you, cheater…"

**(A/N: will put up next chapter soon don't worry :) thanks for reading please review)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"I'm gonna go its just the beginning of night so I wont die." Marshall said as he walked to the door.

"Hey if I feel any better do you think we could have a jam-sess?" She said as she grabbed a blanket to cocoon in as she walked to the door.

"Only if you truly feel better." They were at the door she hugged him and thanked him for cheering her up since Gumbutt never gave her an answer.

When she closed the door for him to leave a thought popped up, Do I love Marshall, or am I just getting into that rebound thing Cake told me about… this thought came into her head all through the night, and until Cake came home she was sitting in the exact place Marshall was, (Being a creeper) and engulfing herself in the scent of the young vampire. He smelt like the moon and fresh strawberry blood. So he DID sneak into Garden Prince's strawberry garden…that's so like him.

"Fiona! O my goodness are you okay?! You look so pale!" Cake said rushing to Fiona's side.

"I'm fine Cake, Marshall was her and he-"

"I'm gonna kill that vampire." She said moving towards the door. Fiona grabbed her before she could be engulfed in her blood lust.

"Cake calm your tail, I wasn't feeling well and he helped me to feel better, please don't kill him."

"Oh, " Cake said in slight astonishment. "Well then I guess I won't kill him, this time."

Fiona sighed before she started speaking. Cake was making her way into the kitchen. "I'll be at his place tomorrow so I won't be able to adventure, sorry."

"Well just call me if he tries anything funny." Cake replies, with a very threatening wooden spoon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Race car**

"MARSHALL LEE, OPEN THIS DOOR BEFORE I KICK IT OFF ITS HINGES!" A little girl's scream yelled, he couldn't help but smile at the fact she's so eager to see him.

"Coming!" He said calmly. As Fiona was about to kick the door down he opened it to a foot in his face, he may have been floating at the time but was knocked to the ground by her brute strength."Ow." He said menacingly.

She just smiled.

"Better luck next time, blood sucker!"

"Hey that's uncalled for!" He said floating towards the hard red couch, gripping his nose in pain.

"Did it really hurt that much?"

"Well you were expecting to kick my door down in anticipation to see me." He said winking at her.

"Yea right, I just couldn't take Cake talking about how I should be spending more time with someone like Gumball, and how in the world I could make friends with her greatest fear." Fiona said clearly annoyed by the subject. She chose not to sit on the uncomfortable couch and just sat on the floor in front of his television.

"So you left her talking to herself, like some crazy lady, in the tree house?" He said floating/sitting on the couch.

"No, she chose not to come and went to see her boyfriend." She said playing with some of her free hair.

"So you brought you recorder, thingy?" He asked getting up to grab his axe bass.

"I actually totally forgot it at the house." She said embarrassed and blushing a light pink at her idiocy.

Why are you so cute, Fiona? Marshall thought as he floated back towards the couch.

Fiona could feel him looking at her and couldn't do anything blush as she idly twisted loose hair strands into a tiny braid.

"Wanna play a video game?" He asked breaking the awkward silence.

"Sure, what games do you have?" Her face turned back to its natural color as she got up to sit next to him. Trying to get comfortable on the couch she asked, "Got any racing games?"

"Sure, just gotta find it first, wanna help?"

"Aye, aye cap-i-tan!" She yelled, making her way to his closet. "Found it!" Fiona said grabbing a small game console and random video games from a box on his closet floor. Marshall wanted to help but couldn't stop himself from staring at… *cough cough* "How many games did you find?" he asked finding his confidence.

Fiona started rummaging through his closet, and finding some pretty funny junk.

"What type of junk do you gots in here dude?" She said looking at a box labeled "random junk".

"Listen here, girly," Marsh said yanking the box from its supposed hiding place. "That box is fer my eyes only. Now grab the games and get yerself down there before I get overly protective."

"Whatever dude, just wanted to know what was in there that's all." She grumbled going down the stairs into the living room.

That was close. He thought closing the closet doors. Note to self hide "Random Junk" box, definitely CAN'T risk her finding the contents of THAT box…

"Dude, you've got games even I haven't heard of! And what does PS3 stand for anyways?" Fiona asked putting the wires in their correct places.

"Play Station 3, just some random console your ancestors made for bored children and weird adults." He said plugging in the controllers to recharge them." you can watch movies and if it still works, you can do an internet"

Once the PS3 was working correctly Fiona grabbed the second player controller and sat next to him (again) trying to get comfy.

"So, whad'ya wants to play?"

She ended up choosing Street Fighter.

"How do you keep killing me? When just 5 seconds ago you had no idea which button does what!" Marshall said angry at the noob he was playing against.

"Beginner's luck, I guess."

"Beginner's luck, MY ASS! PWNED!" Marshall yelled as he jubilantly.

Fiona looked at his face sorrowfully; he smiled a big teethy smile back. She grumbled before trying to yank his controller from him, which resulted in them wrestling and falling to the floor in a big heap. Out of breath and with Fiona weighing him down enough to be on the floor he couldn't help looking into her eyes, He lifted his hand to where the back of her neck met her hair and pulled her closer still, only centimeters apart. They closed their eyes expecting to feel the impact of their lips touching when there was a loud knocking.

Marshall tried to disregard the sound but it just became louder and more anxious until the once perfect moment was once again, sadly, lost.

Fiona blushed a delicious deep red when she realized he was pulling her closer and she wasn't resisting the urge to mold into his unearthly skinny body. She finally pulled ay when the familiar voice of the long awaited Gumball screamed.

"Marshall, I know you're in there!" Marshall couldn't stop himself from hissing at the doorway when Fiona backed away from his embrace.

When he finally opened the door he was pulled outside by a pink hand and made to close the door.

"What's this about?" Marshall asked. Jamming his hands into his pant pockets angrily. Gumball looked slightly ruffled as he tried to get out what he wanted to say."Well?"

"You love Fiona, Right?" He said bluntly.

"I guess," Marshall stated, slightly taken aback. "What's it too you?" Marshall said looking at the doorway. He herded Gumball towards the side of the cave where he knew Fiona couldn't hear.

"Well I just think Fiona would have a fuller life if she were to be with you rather than I. For you're more adventurous while I'm-"

Lady-like, cowardice, weak, "Always getting saved by her." Marshall intruded.

"Exactly, but I have one condition."

"Which is?" Marshall asked anxious.

"Never tell her how much I really love her."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Stubborn Butt Face**

Gumball left with a friendly goodbye. Once Marshall walked back into the room he went right back to his seat in which he floated over. Fiona, already in the middle of a game asked who was at the door. Not wanting to tell her what Gumball told him not to, he plainly said "An old friend from the underworld, you wouldn't know her."

"So it was an ex?" She said interrogating him.

"Oh, so if it WERE an ex you're implying you'd be jealous." He said inching closer to her.

"Jealous of what?!" she said guiltily.

"Like you don't know, you were about to kiss ME, and you're saying you wouldn't be jealous?" She paused the game and looked straight at his face and pecked him on the cheek, then smiled innocently.

"I guess I could be, if only you weren't such a butt face."

"Why are you so cute?" He meant to say that in his mind, for only him to hear.

"W-what? You think I'm cute?" She asked, with slight coloring to her face.

"Yea, in some ways. But sometimes you're just a stubborn little girl."

"Like, in what way am I cute?"She said ignoring his statement as she rested her arms on his shoulder, head on top. He's pretty tall so she had to sit on her knees to reach.

"Well I shouldn't have to explain myself to you; you're just cute, end of story." He said turning from her face, feeling embarrassed and if he could he'd be blushing the way she does when he flirts with her.

"That's pretty sweet for someone who doesn't like mushy stuff." She said jokingly.

"Fiona…" She blushed a bright red and turned away from his gaze. Marsh sees and smiles like the Cheshire Cat.

"See right there was a good example of you being cute!" He said pulling her into a tight hug, which made her blush even more."I could just eat you!"

"Why don't you?"

"Because I would die from your cuteness." He said seriously.

"Oh whatever." Fiona said clearly annoyed while trying to push him out of her personal space, he just squeezed until she gave up. The friendly glomp eventually turned into an embrace as she relaxed into hug. "I think I would be jealous if your ex was here." She said absentmindedly.

"I already knew that." Marshall whispered into her ear. She shivered in response and Marshall just laughed heartily as she harumphed.

"Hey Marshall it's getting pretty early, think I should get back to Cake before she gets poo brain from me being gone." She said not pausing her current game.

"See you later then?"

"Sure, think you can take me home though? Getting...kinda sleepy." She said with a yawn.

Marshall paused the game and helped her up from her seat. Marshall ended up carrying her out the door as she tiredly slept in his arms. Once they arrived at the tree house he opened her bedroom window and slipped her into the bed of monster furs. She reached out her hand to his arm and sleepily said "Mar...I can't go to sleep without a goodnight kiss." Wanting her to get some sleep he bent down and pecked her forehead. When he left she had a quizzical expression on her face as she stared at the window, the smell of strawberries filling her nostrils.

All the next day Marshall couldn't stop himself from thinking about Fiona instead of getting his much needed sleep, he then found himself thinking about what Gumball was saying the night before…

"Never tell her how much I really love her."

He grabbed a box of strawberries from the fridge noticing he was in need of a new box. "Eh, I'll get it tonight." He said with a shrug as he closed the fridge. And what was with his timing they were actually going to kiss. He then again found himself fawning over the girl who technically was living in his house, even though he let them live there its still his. Then he started thinking about his old house and who used to live there with him, Ashley. His evil ex who traded in his most prized position to a witch for some stupid wand that did absolutely nothing.

Marshall punched his couch in anger at this thought until he remembered who found it and gave it back to him, Fiona, his little human that he just met when she was a mere 13 year old and he tricked her into being his henchman (woman). He also remembered her kicking Ashley like some crazy person. Maybe he's in love, maybe he has something else going on in his mind about Fiona. He can't really tell. So instead of doing what a normal boy would do and go see her, he just sits on his couch for the rest of the day singing love songs for his little spitfire who wears a bunny hat.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Marshall tried to sleep but every time he did he just saw Fiona's smiling, sweet, face staring straight back at him. He even wrote in his entire song book, which is now all about Fiona. He took the note book and went upstairs, entered his closet and put it in a box titled "Music" and set atop of the many notebooks already there. "Wonder if she'll ever hear these." He said aloud as he closed the closet door.

After a while he got hungry again, there wasn't any food in his cellar nor his fridge. His stomach growled and his eyes turned to a darker shade of red, claws out he grabbed an umbrella and went out to hunt for some red.

"Fiona? Wake up sweetie." Cake said taping her lightly.

"No I don't want that dead guy's pie." She said maneuvering herself under the furs."Marshall I said NO!" she said again waking up.

"What was that about? And when'd you get home?"

"What? But didn't you…Marshall…" She said with an unnamed look on her face as she whispered incoherently to herself.

"You seem to have recovered nicely." Cake said walking into the kitchen.

"Whad'ya mean jelly bean?"

"Well you're not dreaming 'bout Gumball anymore." Cake said putting a bowl of beans on the table.

"Oh yea? So what am I cured of?"

"Y-o-u loves a certain vampire." Cake said with a certain confidence as she digs into the beans.

"I already knew that, since yesterday." Fiona said taking off her hat to reveal short golden locks. She set the hat on the table and grabbed a black ribbon from her pocket to tie her hair back."When we almost kissed."

Cake nearly did a spit take of her beans, "What?! S-so I was right?" she said as Fiona sat next to her peeling a banana.

There was a loud noise at the door.

"I'll scope it out Cake you deal with yer beans." Fiona said grabbing her sword. When she opened the door she found Marshall carrying something under a sheet, and red liquid dripping from one side of his mouth."What's that?"

"Ugh…I lost control and-and ended up sucking the life outta this r-random dude. Came here to ask if you knew what to do with him..." He said entering the forye.

"…YOU WHAT?!" She screamed staring at the sheet. "How could you just eat some random guy?!"

"There was no food left! I was really hungry, not my fault. Besides it was bound to happen soon, I can live off red but not for very long, you know." Fiona grabbed at the corpse and set it on the floor. Marshall just noticed her hat was off and got that weird blushing feeling again."Hey, where's your hat?"

"Oh I took it off, but really dude what should we do about this guy?" She said starting to lower the sheet. He put his hand on hers to stop her.

"You really shouldn't, I get kind of animal-ish when I feed, not a very pretty sight."

'You mean the dudes gray?" she said facing him.

"No its different, you see," he thought of how to tell her."I end up eating EVERYTHING including the blood, and they usually end up with this weird hollowed out facial expression of being surprised."

"Dude I think I can handle seeing that." Fio said with her usual hero like confidence. Marshall looked up to the ceiling weighing his options and knowing that she'll see it one way or another, no matter what he tells her.

"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you." He moved his hands back as she lowered the sheet more. when Fiona saw the face her hands stopped, she stared for a second then turned around to cower into Marshall's shirt. She was utterly terrified.

"I warned you." He said recovering the horrific gray, eyeless, wrinkled, face with the sheet as he pet her quivering head. Her quiet tears wetting his shirt

Marshall lowered their bodies to the floor protectively wrapping his arms around her in a hug as he did so. Fiona shook uncontrollably and lowered her head to his head not wanting to see the horrible thing in front of her.

After gaining a bit of her confidence Fiona asked Cake if she could help Marshall dispose of the body. Marshall wrapped her in one of the blankets provided at the house and left her on the couch. Seeing the sheet on the floor made her slightly afraid again. Carefully Marsh picked up the guy and walked to the door waiting with the horrible dead guy over his shoulder.

As Fio waited for the cat and vampire to return her brain drifted off to her feelings, to distract her of the scene she had just witnessed. "Do I still love him? Gummy hasn't called or came over with an answer…and Marshall is my friend...who I almost kissed and love to smell his scent of strawberries and death." She said shaking slowly. "But then how could I love someone who's supposed to be so evil?"

"Hey Cake, what's with Fiona's weird scent fetish?" Marshall asked as they threw the dude's body into a ditch.

"She's like a dog dude; she incorporates everyone with their smell, that way if there's a doppelganger she can tell if it's you or not." Cake replied wiping her hands from the disgusting body weirdness."At least that's what she told me. Hey can you keep an eye on Fiona? I'm gonna be spending more time with Mocro and I don't want her causing trouble in the tree house since she doesn't know how to cook and stuff."

"Sure Cake." He said knowing she had ulterior motives for asking her number one fear to watch over her number one and only person she really cares about.

When they arrived at the house Fiona was found sleeping soundly on the couch waiting for them to return. And from the look on her face the sound of them coming back had woken her. Cake lightly kissed her forehead before going upstairs. After talking she said he could stay and talk with Fiona about their plan with everything.

Marshall sat near her feet on the couch. She rubbed the sleep away and sat up.

"We need to talk." He said serious but still with a friendly smile on his face.

"Sure dude, 'bout what?"

"Cake and I were talking and she said she's going to be spending more time at L.M's and won't be here as much. She basically wants me to babysit you when she's not here so you won't end up burning the tree house down." She looked quizzically at him.

"Okay, no offense but why'd she choose you?"He scooted closer to her raising his arm around her shoulders, causing that sound from her throbbing heart to drown out all noise.

"Maybe she just trusts me more than she used to." He said with a wink.

"Marshall?" She looked up at him slowly.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Why do you take so much joy in seeing me vulnerable?"

Marshall was caught off guard, he had no idea where she came up with asking him that and had no idea what to say. So like an idiot he just looked back and said, "I have no idea." of course he knew the answer was that he loved the fact she let her guard down around him, she could be her true self; instead of Adventuress Fiona, she's Cute Human Fiona. He loved that no one but he has seen that side and he loves it."But what I do know is that only I've seen you vulnerable, and that's what makes me want to see all the more."

Fiona blushed her deep red and turned away 'He always does this, why do I have to leave an opening for him to do that! Maybe its because...I like this feeling...' she turned back to Marshall

"Marshall…" She stops to look back at him. His eyes staring into hers "I think I-I like y-you..." He closed in to her face staring into her eyes directly.

"And I think," Marshall paused to smirk at her slightly miffed face "I love you." He said as he came closer, their lips almost touching.

The anticipation was killing Fiona and she couldn't take it as she grabbed a hold of his shirt and pulled him into a kiss, her first kiss. They closed their eyes and were draped in each other's arms as the long awaited kiss took place. She started to giggle as Marshall unknowingly sneaked his snake like tongue passed her lips. Fiona was surprised but only for a short moment when she returned the favor. She unclenched her fists and rested her palms on his chest through his black v-neck. She pulled away for a second to catch her breath, Marshall just smiled down at her.

"I never would have expected YOU of all people to pull me into a kiss."

"Oh shut up," She said, hitting him lightly "I just wanted to get it over with. You kept on procrastinating so I just hit fast forward." She said stubbornly. Marshall pulled her into another kiss raising his hands to the tied ponytail and let her hair fall as he entwined his sharp nails into the luxurious short golden curls.

"You cut your hair." He said playing with the strands in his hand. Fiona panted slowly.

"Why do you keep getting side tracked, and from hair of all things." Marshall raised an eyebrow, hand still in her hair.

"Well someone's anxious to kiss me."

"Whatever, you're just being an idiot. I love you so why wouldn't I want to kiss you?" She said trying to pull him into another kiss. He stopped short of her lips and lowered his face."W-what are you doing?" She said as he closed his cold lips around her neck. She shivered from the sudden touch.

Marshall smiled against the skin of her neck and moved his hand onto her hips. He moved his face back to hers, She smiled eyes closed lips pursed into an infinite, passionate long kiss.

"I love you." Marshall said mid kiss.

"I love you more." She said back, not wanting to kiss just to hold him close to her, he did the same. Not saying a word staying in each other's embrace.


End file.
